Refineries employ atmospheric and vacuum distillation towers to separate crude oil into narrower boiling fractions. These fractions then are converted into fuel products, such as motor gasoline, distillate fuels (diesel and heating oils), and bunker (residual) fuel oils. Some of the low boiling fractions from various units of the refinery are directed to petrochemical plants, where they are further processed into highly refined chemical feedstocks to be used as raw materials in the manufacture of other types of products, such as plastics and basic chemicals.
During the refining of petroleum, hydrocarbon streams typically are treated in an amine scrubber, such as a DEA or MEA scrubber, to remove acid gases, such as hydrogen sulfide and carbon dioxide. In a petrochemical plant, hydrocarbon streams typically are treated for the same purpose in a caustic scrubber. All of these scrubbers herein are referred to as "acid gas" scrubbers. The hydrocarbon stream entering an acid gas scrubber may contain aldehydes and ketones, their precursors, such as vinyl acetate, or other impurities, that are hydrolyzed or otherwise converted to aldehydes and salts of organic acids in the highly alkaline environment of an acid gas scrubber. Such compounds will herein be referred to as "reactive compounds." These reactive compounds either (a) contain carbonyls, or (b) form carbonyls under highly alkaline conditions that are susceptible to classic aldol condensation reactions. Carbonyls that are susceptible to classic aldol condensation reactions hereinafter will be referred to as "reactive carbonyls."
Under highly alkaline conditions, lower molecular weight aldehydes, such as propionaldehyde (propanal) and especially acetaldehyde (ethanal), readily undergo base catalyzed aldol condensation at ambient temperatures. The result is the formation of oligomers and polymers which precipitate out of the scrubbing solution as viscous oils, polymeric gums, and solids. These precipitates can foul the processing equipment and result in the reduction of processing throughput and costly equipment maintenance or repair.
In the past, organic reducing agents or organic and inorganic oxidizing agents have been proposed to prevent such polymerization. These organic agents might successfully retard polymerization in acid gas scrubbers; however, the organic agents also tend to undergo other reactions which can reduce their effectiveness as aldol condensation inhibitors.
Effective and economical methods for retarding aldol condensation in monoethanolamine scrubbers would be highly desirable.